1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a probe and its application in electrical measurement field, and more particularly to a charged probe capable of allowing a tip of a probe storing a fixed amount of charge having only single electric property and the electric field measurement method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the electric field distribution of electrical components scanned and observed by scanning probe microscopy is a widespread and mature technique that is used for detecting the in-process quality of electrical components in semi-conductor industry. Its electric property, such as charge distribution, potential distribution and capacitance characteristic, may be obtained by electrostatic force microscope (EFM), Kelvin probe force microscope (KFM) and capacitance force microscope (CFM). However, while measuring electric property by using conventional SPM, due to complicated operating procedure, a conducted probe firstly scans the appearance of the measured object. After raising the probe to a fixed height and applying an additional bias on the probe and a test workpiece, the probe is vibrated to scan the object along the surface of the object in suspension condition. The probe amplitude and phase change caused by capacitance electrostatic force of the conducted probe and measurement test workpiece are recorded thereby the electric properties such as charge distribution, potential distribution and capacitance characteristic of the electrical component could be obtained.
However, the operating principle and procedure in the foregoing prior art is more complicated, and the probe and the cantilever both may cause electrostatic force on the measured test workpiece during the measurement process. Consequently, electric property measurement techniques, such as EFM and KFM, are required to add expensive additional equipment on the AFM, and the calculation of the measuring results is performed by complicated numerical analysis formula. In addition, the conventional technique further has a defect that it is incapable of directly quantitating components' electric field.
Therefore, precisely quantitating the characteristic of electrical components is an issue that needs to be overcome in the field. The charged probe stored with a fixed amount of charge having single, electric property and its method of measuring electric property according to the invention provides simple and fast manners to allow the probe to carry charge having only single electric property. Moreover, a fixed charge quantity having single electric property is measured by utilizing a simple correlation, such that the probe having charge quantity is applied in scanning probe microscope to quickly and simply measure electric field distribution and magnitude on the electrical components